A Game Of Chess Between Shinigami And Ninja
by Kitty Petro
Summary: Contains loads of Crack, rated for fake violence and minor language. What would happen if Bleach and Naruto meet in a dangerous round of cosplay chess. More cool than it sounds, promise.
1. Chapter 1

A game of chess between the shinigami and the ninja

A game of chess between the shinigami and the ninja

AN: I watched this really cool cosplay chess video on youtube the other day and got addicted. Put that together whit my imagination and you get this fic. Mostly crack, rated for fake violence and language. If you wish to make things more easy to know what is going on I suggest you make your own chess board in MS paint or something to make progress whit. So yeah neither Naruto nor Bleach belongs to me, sadly and neither does cosplay chess. Enjoy the story; reviews are welcome, bad or good, but flames will be laughed at

……………………………………….

Chapter 1

"I AM SICK OF THIS". Ichigo grumped as he and Rukia sat down watching TV while on their break. The program where a wery loathed series among the Bleach actors.

"Why in the name of god do people think Naruto is better than my show?"

Rukia raised her eyes. "YOUR show?"

"OK our show then" Ichigo said. "My point is that we are so much cooler than a boy dressed in orange crying Believe it believe it 500 times during a 20 minutes episode."

"Well before you start doing something you might regret remember what happened the last time we went to war against the Naruto Company?"

Ichigo thought about it and suddenly remembered an episode involving Sakura and Yashiru punching and biting each other, everything ending in a lawsuit because Kenpachi wanted to help Yashiru out because Sakura had turned Yashiru´s hair pink.

Ichigo sighed. 'Stupid ninjas and stupid ninjutsu spells.' "Well I can't take it anymore". He where about to start again as a commercial started about a local anime convention. "Oboy this again." He frowned as the lady on screen said something about cosplay chess. "What is cosplay chess?" He asked.

"You don't know?" Rukia blinked. "It is like a big round of chess, only the pieces are humans dressed as their favourite characters from different anime shows or games. Each time a piece takes another piece the board clears and the pieces go head to head and beat each other or fake dies in humiliation."

Ichigo thinks over it and smiles as he pictures a guy dressed as Byakuya is killed by a guy dressed as a red plumber. "Heh funny… Hey wait a minute I got an idea."

"Uh oh" Rukia said not liking this.

Ichigo sat up and reached out a hand and took up the phone. He dialled a number and smiled. "Hello Mr. Producer I have an idea to calm things down between the Naruto and Bleach productions, how fast can you make a meeting whit the Narutards?"

…………………………

"And so therefore I think that a match of chess between the shinigami and the ninjas will finally settle this."

Ichigo frowned. 'Stupid producer taking credit for his idea.' He stood whit the rest of the main Bleach characters scowling over at the Naruto characters at the other side of them.

"And what are the deals if we win?" Naruto asked before the producer spoke up.

"The winner team has the right to say that their show is best and you will admit to it their own show."

Naruto nodded agreeing to the terms. "And how will we deicide the pieces?"

"We won't our fans will" Ichigo said. "We will release this as a commercial event and our fans will say what they mean and think and the most popular ones win."

"So when will we start kicking your buts?" Neji asked getting impatient.

"We will kick your buts in 4 weeks" Isane said.

"Well then before we leave, we need 2 people one from each side which can actually play the game, any volunteers?" The producer asked. Temari stepped out from the Naruto crowd; the same did Unohana from Bleaches crowd.

"Looking forward to beat you" Temari announced.

"Likewise" said Unohana calmly.

"Well then we will see you all at the nearby convention center at 4 o'clock Saturday in 4 weeks. You will not know which people play what to make sure nobody get's end up hurt so the team must forfeit. Any questions?" Asked the producer.

Kenpachi raised his hand.

"Yes Kenpachi?"

"Can we kill them or do we have to pretend?"

"Pretend Zaraki".

"Then what is the point? I'm outta here."

The producer sighed. 'Oh well maybe this will give us some money extra to spend on the show'

……………………..

4 weeks later

…………………….

The convention center where packed whit people, fans of all ages, cosplayers loving the atmosphere, fan girls wanting autographs and every single Shinigami and Ninja ready to battle it out. Then the lights went on and two small figures appeared on the middle of a giant chess board.

1 where a small plush lion, the other a boy whit a long scarf and leaf village ninja logo on his head. They held a microphone each and started talking.

"Hello everyone this is your favourite mascot Kon."

"And I am Leaf village ninja Konohamaru. We are today's commentators, you have a problem whit that, though break."

Kon smiled a bit of being in the spotlight for once without getting smacked at. "Before we start we will tell you that over at the door our friends Rinrin, Cloud, Shikamaru and Ino are having a betting stand to raise money for the poor people in china. 25 of all incoming betting's go to them."

Konohamaru smiled and continued. "The winning team of this competition gets bragging rights for a minimum of 5 years; enough time to make sure this is going to be a fun game. All weapons have been replaced whit fake ones to make sure no one is "accidentally" hurt and Kido, ninjitsu and the like has been declared illegal."

Kon smiled. "Now first of all at our right side we have our 2 players, playing for white and the ninjas Temari of the Sand."

Konohamaru smiled. "And playing for black and for the shinigami, Captain Retsu Unohana."

The two females smiled and waved to the audience and friendly shook hands.

"And now the moment we have all been waiting for" Kon declared. "We have in our hands the people who will play as pieces. So Konohamaru please start whit the white side."

"All right Kon, now first, the queens rook, or tower depending how you want to look at it, is Kuranai."

The ninjas applauded, the shinigami booed as Kuranai stepped into the Square and took her place on the board.

"Next, the queen's knight is Kiba."

Once again applause and booing as Kiba whit Akamaru on his head and held up a peace sign grinning before placing himself next to his sensei.

"And the queen's bishop is… Shino."

Shino didn't do much just stepped up and stepped in line.

"We'll skip the king and queen for last, next the Kings tower is Tsunade."

Tsunade walked calmly up to her place ignoring the booing but threw a paper ball into Ikkaku´s face making him fall back, making Tsunade and the ninjas laugh.

"OK then, the King's knight, give it up for master Jiraya."

Jiraya came up screaming "YES THE WOMEN OUT THERE LOVES ME", making Tsunade groan.

"And then we have the king's bishop, give it up for Sakura."

Sakura smiled and blushed at all the praise she got and ignored the booing.

'I will get back at them in the game she thought.'

"OK and now over to the pawns starting up at the left, on Kuranai´s side. Kuranai´s pawn is Asuma."

Asuma came walking up, looked at Kuranai, blushed and turned around.

"Next to Asuma is Tenten." Tenten smiled and stood in line.

Next, we have Rock Lee.

Rock Lee came walking up smiling and yelling "PLEASE WATCH GAI SENSEI I WILL MAKE YOU PROUD."

"Ok then Lee next we make up the trio as Neji is the Queens pawn."

Neji just walked up calmly not noticing any applause or booing.

"And then we have the king's pawn, please give it up for Sai". Sai walked up and stood in his place and whispered to Neji, "is this a good time to smile?"

"Whatever" was the reply.

Sai blinked and smiled. "Next to Sai we have Kakashi."

Kakashi just appeared in a flash of smoke and started reading. "OK then, the next pawn is Gaara."

Gaara simply walked up looking straight ahead of the board not caring about anything other than to destroy some shinigami. "And the last pawn is… Iruka, give him a hand."

"And now for the King and Queen, Please give it up for Naruto and Hinata."

Naruto smiled coming up on stage, Hinata just started to blush. Ladies and gentlemen the white side.

Konohamaru smiled. "All right Kon what about the black team."

"Well Konohamaru" Kon said. "It would be a lot simpler if I had fingers right about now, but since I don't I have asked Rinrin who is taking a break from dealing bets, if she can read them up for me."

Rinrin smiled being in her human gigai. "Hello everyone let me start by saying that we have had several bets already about who will be the first to die, how many plays it will be until check mate and who it will be the champion, I myself am rooting for the shinigami."

Well let's start whit the queen's side. "The queen's tower is Rangiku Matsumoto."

Rangiku smiled and skipped over to her place, her chest bouncing all over the place making many boys scream in joy.

"Next we have the Queen's knight, everyone's favourite freeloader Renji Abarai."

Renji scowled over at Rinrin for calling him a freeloader but stepped into his place.

"And then we have the queen's bishop Captain Jushiro Ukitake." Ukitake smiled and stood up at his place waving at the audience.

"Skipping the king and queen we have the King´s tower, give it up for Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu."

Isane smiled waving at both her sister in the crowds and up at her captain who she trusted would not let her get into any trouble.

"Next the King´s knight. Let's all welcome Yoruichi to the stage."

Yoruichi grinned a feral grin and ran up to her place glad she was in the action. "And the kings Bishop is… Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya folded his hands and stood at his place, thinking 'this is ridiculous.'

"And now to the pawns, starting whit Rangiku´s pawn Izuru Kira."

Kira smiled unsure but stepped up to his place smiling at Rangiku behind him. "Next to him we have… Kiske Urahara, wow even he gets's to be in the middle of the fighting, I envy him" Rinrin declared.

Then next the Urahara we have, another captain, Shunsui Kyōraku. Ukitake sighed.

He had to look at that pink haori under this game? Just his luck.

"Then we have the queen's pawn; give it up for Orihime Inoue". Orihime smiled as she ran up to her place.

"I will do my best," she promised. And once again we have another captain Rinrin said smiling smugly.

"Give it up for Captain Byakuya Kuchiki as the King´s pawn." Byakuya stood at his place thinking, 'I have a bad feeling on who is the king.'

"Then we have Shiro – chan´s…"

"DON'T CALL ME SHIRO."

"As I said, next we have Shiro – Chan´s pawn, the cute and lovable Momo Hinamori."

"Hi Shiro," Momo said as she stood in front of her friend.

"Stop calling me that" he answered back annoyed.

"Next to Momo we have once again a captain, Captain Soi Fon". Soi Fon smirked as she stood in front of Yoruichi.

'I will do my best to protect her she thought smiling' at Yoruichi.

"And as a last pawn we have Hanataro Yamada." Hanataro smiled glad to feel important for once. "OK then, let's meet our King and queen, drum roll please… And they are Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki."

Rukia and Ichigo smiled, Ichigo the most because Byakuya had to protect him. This was going to be sweet. Rinrin gave the mike back to Kon and he and Konohamaru smiled.

"All right everyone; give it up for the pieces. Now let's get this show on the road, let's start the game"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Temari smiled glad that they had finally started. She made her move and looked on the rooster she had next to her. "Sai could you take 2 steps towards the black team?" Sai did and Kon´s voice filled the room.

"And we have begun ladies and gentlemen; give it up for the first move."

Unohana smiled and moved her own pawn. "Captain Kuchiki 2 places towards the white, right in front of the white pawn." Byakuya didn't even flinch over being ordered around but did, and the two pawns just stared at each other without emotion.

Temari scoffed. You copying me?

"Not as much copying as to getting out the opening pieces to get control of the board" Unohana said back not even flinching at Temari´s glare.

"Fine then, Neji 1 place up towards the black team."

"Orihime you too, 1 up to the white."

Temari continued not looking up at the undoubtedly smiling Unohana, "Kiba 2 up towards the right… your other right, the one towards the exit." The crowd laughed as Kiba grinned sheepishly.

Unohana smiled. "Yoruichi 2 squares up and one to the left, away from the exit (I will write away from the exit and towards the exit, it keeps it less confusing" for me then).

Temari sighed, knowing they where almost finished whit the opening moves. "Jiraya 2 up and 1 away from the exit."

"OK and then Renji 2 up and 1 towards the exit."

Temari looked over at her opponent, who had stopped smiling her happy smile, and started staring intense at the board.

Temari looked wondering what to do next and decided to get more pieces out. "Shino walk 3 squares diagonally towards the exit behind Sai and between Neji and Jiraya."

Shino did, his hands in his pockets, but he did let some bugs crawl on his face to scare the shinigami.

Unohana had no plans copying the move, all Temari did was creating a big lump in the middle of the board.

"Hanataro she declared moving her pawn. 2 squares up towards the whites."

Temari frowned, why did she do that? "All right then, playing the pawn games are we."

Fine then Tenten 2 squares up towards the black pieces. Unohana looked at the board and suddenly her smile was back. She looked up at Temari. "You shouldn't have done that. Renji 2 squares up and 1 away from the exit, please dispose of the pawn on the square."

"AND WE HAVE OUR FIRST BATTLE" came Konohamaru´s voice.

Renji from Bleach is going to kill Tenten from Naruto. Everyone remember where you stood and clear the board and let the two pieces battle it out." Tenten sighed.

"Remember there are children in the audience there is no need to be too eager ok Abarai."

Renji smiled. "Whatever you say."

Renji drew his fake Zabimaru and started showing off making Tenten duck and roll out of the way not to get hurt. Then he stopped and jumped right at her, she tripped and fell to her back and Renji pretended to pierce her gut.

"Be glad this was a fake Zabimaru" he whispered, then smiled and helped her up taking his place on the board as Tenten sat down whit her none chosen ninjas to cheer her team on.

"AND WE ARE BACK IN ACTION."

Renji sighed. 'Blasted Kon, his voice was so annoying.' Up at the players table Unohana grinned from ear to ear.

"Shinigami 1 she said holding up a finger. Ninja's… she closed her hand. Zilch, nada, zip."

"OK I GET THE POINT." Temari sighed. 'Stupid shinigami making her lose focus.'

"OK Iruka 2 squares towards the black team."

Unohana smiled. "Hey Renji was that fun?" She asked.

"Very fun" Renji yelled up.

"Then how about this? 2 squares up 1 towards the exit kill the green clothed pawn"… she turned to Temari for confirmation. "Lee right?"

Temari where busy slamming her head in the table as the board cleared again and the fans went wild.

Lee tried some Tai justsu moves, Renji just rolled his eyes and fake beheaded him.

"Oh and by the way" Unohana said smiling. "That's check."

The audience went wild. Only 14 moves into the match and it was a check for the king already?

"Fine then" Temari said. "Queen Hinata, walk 1 square down diagonally away from the exit and slay the knight."

Hinata walked towards Renji who lifted an eyebrow. "You really don't look at lot like a ninja."

Hinata smiled. "Looks can be deceiving she half whispered."

Naruto smiled from the sidelines. "GO GET HIM HINATA."

Hinata blushed but grabbed Renji arm and threw him over her shoulder making him a bit out of breath.

He looked up at her. "Did you kill me?"

"Yes…"

"Thank you for doing it quickly."

"You're welcome" she smiled.

Renji stood up and walked of the stage while everyone got into position. Unohana looked over at Temari, her face still calm and friendly.

"About time you got some fun too, even though I practically gave you him on a silver platter."

Temari frowned. "Just play the game already."

Unohana nodded thinking for herself 'this is fun'.

"Kira move 2 spaces up." Kira did, smiling a bit unsure as the fan girls in the audience squealed.

"Again whit the pawns" Temari muttered mostly to herself but followed suit. "Gaara take 1 step towards the black team."

Unohana frowned. What to do next. 'Well let's get out as many pawns as possible then she thought.'

"Captain Kyoraku, take 2 steps up towards the ninja's please."

Kyoraku did smiling gently over at Kiba and Akamaru 2 squares in front of him, they who which just scowled back.

'Fine then' Temari thought. 'Let's make things even more crowded'. "Asuma, 2 squares up." Asuma did thinking for himself, damn I hope I get killed off quickly I need a sig.

Unohana looked over at Temari. 'Enough whit the pawns for now then.' "Captain Ukitake could you take 2 steps diagonally up towards the exit, Behind Captain Kuchiki and between Yoruichi and Miss Orihime?"

Temari smiled. "Well then finally playing something other than pawns?"

"I needed the pawns out so I could play other pieces is that a problem for you maybe?" Unohana smiled sweetly loving the fact that Temari got so easily flustered, it was always fun playing against these kind of people.

"Fine then Jiraya, 2 squares down and 1 towards the exit next to the pawn Hanataro."

Hanataro gulped a bit of seeing the big man next to him where as Jiraya smiled looking down two squares towards Soi Fon who where scowling back at him.

Unohana noticed too. "You know Soi Fon you look much more dangerous up close, so close the gap between you and Mr Jiraya would you?"

Soi Fon nodded and stepped 1 square up to glare up at Jiraya. Jiraya smiled over at Hanataro.

"I think she likes me."

Temari smiled. "Well let's get out some more pawns then. Kakashi 2 down towards the white."

Kakashi did not look up from his book but walked down to his place.

Unohana frowned, actually seeing that Captain Kuchiki was in danger of being taken. Yet if Kakashi the pawn did take him, she could replace dear Byakuya whit Orihime, and they would be back to square 1. Besides if she did send Byakuya to kill Kakashi he would only be killed by the Bishop Shino or pawn Gaara. She could might as well move another piece out on the board. 1 pawn more or less didn't matter.

"Well then, Lieutenant Matsumoto 2 squares up if you'd please?"

She heard protesting noises from Byakuya.

"Before you start Captain yes I am aware of your position, but I thought you would have been better off being killed by a grown man than being killed by one of the two children that would have killed you if I had sent you out to kill Kakashi. So hush, Rangiku 2 squares. Rangiku just shrugged and stepped up 2 squares."

Temari smiled. "You don't like him much do you?"

"Actually I do, which is why I let a man kill him in stead of a child. His noble ego wouldn't have let him bear the shame by being killed off by a child."

Temari smiled. "Well then, Kakashi 1 square down diagonally away from the exit. Kill captain Kuchiki."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ichigo smiled as he stepped down from the board. Rukia frowned. "You know this is one less piece from our side right."

"Hush I'm going to see Byakuya get creamed and fake dying, nothing can spoil my good mood now."

Rukia sighed. 'Poor brother she thought.'

Kakashi and Byakuya stared long at each other and Byakuya simply stepped off the stage muttering something about childish games.

The crowd laughed as Kakashi shrugged and took his place on the board.

Konohamaru blinked and turned to his fellow commentator.

"What was that about Kon?"

"Well I think that captain Kuchiki tried to salvage what little dignity he had left by simply walking off the board."

Well Konohamaru said laughing a bit. "That is royalty for you."

"Spoilsport" Ichigo muttered as he stood back in his place, Rukia slapped him in the back of the head as she stood in hers.

"Everyone can might as well stay of the board" Unohana called out. "Because Orihime you can kill off Kakashi while you have the chance."

"How about that people a double kill the players are on a roll now" Kon declared.

Orihime smiled unsure over at Kakashi.

"So want this to be quick? How about this?" Kakashi whispered something into Orihime´s ear. She smiled.

"OK then, Rock, paper scissors."

Kakashi had paper, Orihime held up scissors. "I win" she declared.

"Eh what's a guy to do?" Kakashi said shrugging and walking off the board.

Temari sighed. That Kakashi, always the gentleman.

Unohana smiled. "He seems like a nice man. Now then, your move."

Temari looked at the board and smiled. "Jiraya 2 squares away from the exit and 1 square down. Kill Bishop Ukitake."

The board groaned as they had to clear the board again as Jiraya and Ukitake went head to head. Jiraya smiled.

"Let's make this good for the fans huh pal?"

Ukitake nodded. Jiraya and Ukitake went at each other until Jiraya put a fake kunai to Ukitake´s neck. Ukitake smiled and went over to his friends in the audience.

Unohana looked at the board. "You have put your knight in a dangerous spot there Miss Temari."

"Oh really? How do you figure that?" Temari asked.

"Lieutenant Hinamori, please step up one square diagonally away from the exit and kill Jiraya."

"Wow Kon our two players are really out to get this done fast" Konohamaru said. "If they keep this up it'll soon only be the kings left."

Momo stepped up to Jiraya blinked and tramped on his foot.

"OUCH" he said jumping on one foot, not easy whit clogs on.

"PERV" Momo accused and pushed him over so he fell to the ground. She smiled and bowed to the laughing audience and stood in her place as Jiraya limped off the stage.

"The pieces seem to get more violent too Konohamaru" Kon declared.

Temari had to smile in despite of current events. "I like her" she said pointing over at Momo.

"Yes she is wery lovable" Unohana agreed.

Temari looked on the board. "You know I am getting tired at looking on that pink haori to that captain of your's. Shino 2 squares down diagonally away from the exit and kill captain Kyoraku."

Shino walked down to Kyoraku and before he could open his mouth, Shino let loose his bugs.

"AAAARGHH BUGS, HELP I HATE BUGS, NANAO HELP ME, BUGS AAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH."

Kyoraku screamed around ran around in circles and ran off the stage towards the exit. He where almost out when Shino called back his bugs and stepped up to his square, not smiling once, while the fans where dying of laughter.

"Well then" Unohana said having to clear her through to not laugh herself. She looked to the board and smiled. "Captain Hitsugaya if you'd please 3 squares up diagonally away from the exit; kill bug boy for us would you?"

Hitsugaya walked calmly up to Shino and drew his sword. Neither said a word just went at each other until Shino got bored and let Hitsugaya pretend to kill him.

Temari groused. She had lost yet another piece, and this one was an important one too. Maybe she should play a safe move next. "Kuranai please take one step over to the exit please?" Kuranai smiled and did as she was told; glad she too was finally in the game.

Unohana smiled a plan forming in her head. "Yoruichi, 2 squares up and 1 towards the exit, in front of Gaara and next to Iruka."

Temari smiled. "Kuranai are you bored? A bit Kuranai said. Well then, walk 6 squares down and kill Urahara."

Urahara and Kuranai just glared for a long time before Kuranai started throwing fake throwing stars making Urahara fall back and fake dying.

Temari smiled sweetly to Unohana. "Your turn… dearie."

Unohana smiled too. "Thank you, that's so kind of you." Unohana consulted the board and then looked to the human board; it had started to get hard to recognize the pieces and the people.

"Yoruichi, please take 2 steps away from the exit and take 1 step up towards the white side, which should place you next to Neji, whit Sai behind you." Yoruichi smiled a feral grin to Sai who smiled confused back, before she took her place. Temari looked to the board herself.

"OK Sakura about time you got out too, 2 squares diagonally towards the exit, at the end of the board behind Iruka." Sakura did smiling gently at Iruka who smiled back at her.

Unohana smiled her usual friendly smile making Temari wondering what needed to be done to make her angry. "Well we have a pretty open field here Unohana said. Isane dear could you take 2 steps away from the exit next to King Ichigo?"

Isane nodded, trusting her captain to the very end.

"Well then" Temari said smiling. "Say good bye to your pawn, Sakura walk 4 squares down diagonally away from the exit and kill Momo."

The board cleared as Sakura charged, jumped and softly (at least for her) banged Momo in the head smiling smugly.

Unohana smiled apologetic to Momo who walked past them. "Sorry dearie."

"No problem captain."

"Well then" Unohana said looking on the board in front of her. "Rangiku since your captain has a small crush on dear Hinamori…"

"I DO NOT!"

"Maybe you could help out by walking 4 squares towards the exit and dispose of Sakura?"

"Whit pleasure captain."

The board had just cleared as Rangiku Matsumoto jumped in the air and landed atop of Sakura choking her whit her breasts.

"Your turn Temari."

Temari sighed. 'Damn shinigami, this needed to be ended fast before she where out of pieces.'

"Kuranai, 4 squares towards the exit." Temari smiled. "And that is check."

The audience cheered, this was getting fun.

Unohana smiled too Temari noticed, but didn't care. "Rukia, perform your duties as a queen and take 1 step diagonally up to the exit and kill Temari´s tower." Rukia smiled as the board cleared, and drew her fake Zanpakuto.

Kuranai sighed and readied herself as Rukia lunged and pretended to gut her.

Rukia smiled as she took her place as Kuranai rose and went to sit whit the rest of the ninjas.

"Your turn again Temari."

Temari sighed looking to the board. 'Let's try a knight then.'

"Kiba 2 squares down and 1 away from the exit between the two shinigami Kira and Hitsugaya." She looked at Unohana who had changed her smile. It was now almost gloating. "Yoruichi she called smiling as se grabbed the knight in front of her. Take 2 steps away from the exit and 1 up and kill queen Hinata."

Temari gasped. "Her queen gone, that was bad."

Yoruichi smiled apologetic as Hinata meet her at the middle of the board. "Sorry sweetie but orders are orders."

After some jumping around Hinata fell in exhaustion. Yoruichi smiled and took her place smiling a feral grin at Naruto who gulped.

"That is check by the way" Unohana said making the crowd go wild.

Temari looked at the board. No chance of getting someone to kill the knight so that left… "Naruto 1 square down, that should save you." 'For now at least' she thought wondering how in the world she where going to save Naruto whit 5 pawns and a knight.

Naruto did as he was told smiling confidently at Yoruichi.

Unohana smiled. "Isane 6 squares up please". She smiled sweetly. "Check… again."

'Oh shit' Temari thought. 'Can't kill the tower, the damn bishop Hitsugaya can kill him.' "OK Naruto… 1 up diagonally away from the exit."

"Playing the runaway game King?" Isane called as Naruto followed suit he growled.

"Come here and say that."

"Love too" Isane called back.

"Isane, who is playing?"

"Sorry captain."

"That is OK. Having said that you can take one step up."

Unohana smiled. "Check again, feel free to forfeit any time now."

"Never" Temari declared. "Naruto… um 1 square down."

"All right Temari but to have asked, is there a chance of us getting to cream someone again soon?"

"Patience Naruto, they must slip up first."

Unohana grinned not commenting that she never slipped up. "Hitsugaya, 2 squares up diagonally to the exit, check… again."

Unohana yawned feeling pretty sure about victory now.

"Temari, can I kill him" Naruto asked.

"No the knight can take you now shut up I'm trying to think… OK 1 down diagonally away from the exit in front of Yoruichi."

Naruto did, knowing that he had to trust Temari.

Unohana smiled. "You know you could have killed Yoruichi that turn right?"

Temari blinked and looked at the board. 'Why hadn't she seen that?'

"Must be pressure" Unohana said. "Oh well to late now."

"Matsumoto, 2 squares away from the exit." Unohana opened her mouth but Temari stopped her.

"Yes I know, check, now let me concentrate."

Unohana leaned back in her chair gloating silently to herself. 'One more move, it was all she needed.'

"OK Naruto, 1 square away from the exit."

'Jackpot' Unohana said smiling. She gave Temari a mischievous face and called out. "Rukia, walk 4 squares up diagonally away from the exit."

Rukia did and Unohana smiled.

"And that my dear Temari isn't just check, its check mate."

Silence… blissful silence for about 5 seconds before the crowd went wild. Naruto groaned, he where never going to live this one down.

The next day none of the Bleach characters minded watching Naruto. They saw him step up in front of the camera, pretty beaten up after the Bleach characters decided to go dog pile on him, groaning before he looked up frowning into the camera.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki and before we start today's show I will remind you that later today the only show superior to mine, Bleach has a new episode coming. Do not miss the far more superior show later today. This is Naruto Uzumaki and I approve of this message."

"Cheers to that" Kyoraku said holding a sake bottle.

"And cheers to Captain Unohana's superior chess skills" Matsumoto declared drinking herself.

"Eh it wasn't that bad" Zaraki muttered. "Although it should have been more blood."

Rukia looked over at Ichigo who where sulking.

"Something the matter Ichigo?"

"Yeah" Ichigo replied. "In the end on our side I where the only one who didn't move 1 square at all. I didn't get to have any fun at all."

"You poor boy you" Rukia said sarcastic before shaking her head and leaving the sulky Ichigo to celebrate.

End

Final Standings on board:

6-A: Rukia (Black queen)

5-A: Asuma (White Pawn)

4-A: Kira (Black pawn)

6-B: Naruto (Black King)

4-B: Kiba (White Knight)

7-C: Yoruichi (Black Knight)

3-C: Matsumoto (Black tower)

6-D: Neji (White pawn)

6-E: Hitsugaya (Black bishop)

5-E: Sai (White pawn)

4-E: Orihime (Black pawn)

1-E: Ichigo (Black King)

8-F: Isane (Black tower)

6-G: Gaara (White pawn)

3-G: Soi Fon (Black pawn)

8-H: Tsunade (White tower)

5-H: Iruka (White pawn)

4-H: Hanataro (Black pawn)


End file.
